Ave Atque Vale
by Regnatrixa
Summary: The was has ended, and everyone is happy. Tessa and Jem's wedding is coming up. Tessa feels it is time for Jace to know his true heritage; about her part in the Herondale family, and Will and Jem. Post CoHF and CP2. One-shot.


Clary opened the door. A dove white envelope was floating in the air. She quickly caught it, and opened it. It was fancy, gold borders and careful calligraphy. She read the first part out loud.

_You are cordially invited, to the wedding of James Carstairs and Theresa Gray. _

_Invitees_

_Jocelyn Fairchild and Lucian Graymark. _

_Clarissa Morgenstern. _

"Well finally," her mother said. She was wearing a big fluffy robe and her hair was in a messy bun. She was also sipping her morning coffee.

"Why's it so formal?" Luke asked, still rubbing his eyes. "I don't go by Lucian anymore. Plus, wasn't my last name Garroway?"

"Well, I've always liked Graymark better," Jocelyn said giving a peck on Luke's cheek.

Clary snorted at her mother and Luke. "Theresa Gray, as in Tessa?"

"Yes." Jocelyn answered. She peered over Clary's shoulder. "Blackfriars Bridge, London. Nice place to have a wedding," she commented.

Clary looked back down. James Carstairs. She guessed that was Zachariah. Carstairs was also Emma's last name. She pondered that for a second.

o.O.o

Jace flopped down to his bed. He was so bored. After hacking all the dummies in the weapons room, he had nothing to do. Suddenly, he heard a little tinkling sound on his window. He opened it and caught a white envelope. Jace tore it open and read the letter. It was a wedding invitation. On the bottom, there were names of the people invited.

_Maryse and Robert Lightwood._

_Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood._

_Jace Herondale. _

Alec had his own place now and Izzy was where who knows what. Probably with Simon, now that he had Ascended. Jace shrugged. He'd give it to Maryse later.

o.O.o

Jace was busy all weekend because of the wedding. Clary had dragged him to various shops to find a gift for the engaged couple. Then Maryse claimed that the clothes he were to wear for the wedding were too shabby, so then he had to stand hours with a mundane dressmaker, pricking pins at him.

When he finally came back, there were unexpected people at the Institute. Clary and her family, the Lightwoods, Magnus and Simon, and a young brunette woman and Zachariah. _James. _Jace corrected himself in his head. He recalled seeing them at Jocelyn and Luke's wedding.

"Ah, there is our star of the show," Magnus said, looking more glittery than before.

"Well, hello," retorted Jace. He turned around to look at the guests. The brunette woman, whom he guessed as Tessa Gray, was talking to Jocelyn. James was talking to Simon and Izzy.

"Jace, the lovebirds, have decided to visit us before their wedding." Isabelle said excitedly, indicating Tessa and James. "Everyone, let us go inside!"

"Lovebirds? We daresay we will stay long, but thank you," Tessa said to Izzy. Everyone then followed.

James had turned to Jace.

"We meet again, Jace," he said smiling.

"Thanks, Zachariah. I mean James." Jace stuttered.

"Call me Jem," Jem said laughing. He then walked to Tessa and linked hands with her and talked quietly.

When they finally reached the library of the Institute, Tessa's jaw fell open. She gazed with wonder at the books.

"Refreshments!" Izzy called. Nearly everyone followed her out, except for him and Tessa.

"It's amazing isn't it? After all these years, I'm still amazed at the books of each Institute," Tessa said fondly. She had a soft, but strong voice, with a slight British accent.

Jace finally found his voice. "You like books?"

"Yes," Tessa said dreamily, looking at the doorway.

"Where is everyone?" Jace asked.

"They're giving us privacy," Tessa briskly said, turning back serious. "Jace. I am going to explain a few things for you." Then she noticed something. "I see you are wearing the Herondale ring.

Jace looked down at his finger. The ring was glistening slightly in the light. "What's that gotta do with any of-"

"Sit down," she gestured to the plush armchairs in a corner. She sat down in one, and Jace sat down in another.

"My name is Theresa Gray, but people call me Tessa-"

"I think I already know that," Jace interrupted, but it was met by a glare from Tessa. Then it morphed into a smile.

Jace heard her mumble to herself, "So much like _him_." Tessa gave him a stern look, which made Jace want to do everything she said. "If you stop interrupting, I can tell you my story."

Jace was genuinely interested, so he nodded.

"My name is Tessa Gray," she said steely, giving a look to Jace. "I was born in 1862 in New York."

Jace arched an eyebrow. _She's older than I thought._

Tessa continued, "I had to go to London because of reason, which I won't be telling the story of it today. There at the London Institute, I fell in love with two men. Both with equal love and equal spaces in my heart. Those two men were _parabatai. _They were closer than brothers. One of these men was Jem," Tessa faintly smiled at the memory.

"Go on," Jace said.

"Just making sure you are following me. Well anyway, Jem had a special illness, so he became a Silent Brother, which you cured. I thank you for that."

"It was the heavenly fire, not me," Jace said modestly. "Go on."

"So I ended up with Jem's parabatai." She stopped, unsure.

"It's okay, go on," Jace encouraged her.

Tessa continued, a tragic smile on her face. "His name was William Herondale."

Jace's heart stopped. A million thoughts ran over his head. _William Herondale. Herondale. _His own last name.

"That's why your name is so familiar," Jace said, with a stunned face. "On the family tree. Your name was on it. There wasn't a death year, so I thought it was unknown." He ran his hand through his hair.

Tessa watched him piece it all together.

"You're my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother?"

"Not that many greats," Tessa said sadly. "You imagine how I felt when I heard about the Uprising."

"What?"

"I thought the Herondale line was dead," Tessa continued without hearing him. "The line Will and I had." A single tear fell out of her eye. "If I had known you were alive, I would have raised you, like a mother."

Jace was stunned. "I….I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she sniffed. "At least I have Jem now, thanks to you. That ring you are wearing now, belonged to my son, James Herondale."

"Oh," Jace looked at his ring. "This is just a random question," Jace began, afraid. "How are you immortal?"

"I am half Shadowhunter and half demon." Tessa said. Seeing Jace about to blurt out, she quickly added, "It's not possible I know, but an angel, protected me in my mother's womb. My mother, also did not know she was a Shadowhunter, and had no runes upon her body. The closest thing I am considered as is a warlock, so as you know, I am immortal."

"Oh," Jace said.

"My immortality is a curse in a way, be glad you have the power to choose your destiny and life," Tessa said.

"Who was the angel?" Jace asked, curious.

"Ithuriel. I hope he is with his kind and is happy," Tessa said with hope.

Jace felt the blood drain from his face. Ithuriel was dead. He chose not to tell Tessa, for all she had gone through, he did not wish to weigh her with more sadness.

Tessa stood up about to leave, but Jace grabbed her arm. She turned her gray eyes at him. For once, Jace saw the depth of her eyes. They had sadness, and the memories of a very long life. Like Magnus's and Jem's.

"Yes?" she asked.

"When the Inquisitor, Imogen, she recognized me because of my scar on my shoulder," he pushed his shirt to a side and showed her. "How?"

Tessa smiled mysteriously. "That, was caused by Ithuriel. It was imprinted on Will when….I rather not say. After that, every male Herondale has had that mark."

Jace looked at his mark incredulously.

"Alright, thank you for telling me this. The Herondale family…. is worth continuing, right?"

"Yes it is. You are one of the greatest Herondales, Jace." Tessa leaned over to hug him.

Jace normally didn't like being touched except by the ones he loved, but hugging Tessa felt reassuring. It felt like hugging your mother, which Jace never had felt. Tessa was the closest thing to being his mother so he embraced her with equal fervor. She put her lips close to his ear and whispered, "It's not about your family's reputation that defines you. You have been a Wayland, Lightwood, Morgenstern, and finally a Herondale. Just remember, it is how you make a difference and choices that define you."

Jace nodded. "Tessa, you sound like you've experienced many hardships. I'm sorry."

Tessa smiled wistfully. "I indeed did suffer a lot. Losing Will was one of them. I now have Jem, so part of me has healed. But I will never be the same girl as I was 131 years ago, stepping off the docks of Southampton."

Jace nodded gravely, "Is there anymore advice you can give me?"

Tessa laughed, from the serious expression on his face. She turned back serious, and looked thoughtful. Then she answered, "Ah yes. You need to have strong women in your life. For the human species to survive, you need a male and a female. Same as this. You have a woman that is your equal, and if you set your life for the path of good, you're all set. Clary is both smart and tough, not to mention beautiful, I think you'll find success in life."

The door suddenly opened and Jem stepped in, followed by a laughing Clary.

"No need to scare him," Jem said affectionately to Tessa.

She giggled. "Just getting him set for life,"

Jace looked over at Clary and smiled. She smiled back and walked over to sit next to him on the chair.

"We must get going now." Tessa said standing up.

"But you just got here!" Jace said protesting.

She laughed. "We got preparations to do. After all, won't we see you at the wedding?"

Jace grumbled a yes, and stood up, Clary's arm linked to his. The rest of the people returned, laughing and chatting, After the couple said a brief goodbye, the New Yorkers followed them out of the Institute, where a car was waiting for them. Before closing the door to the car, Tessa looked at Jace and mouthed the words, _Be yourself._

o.O.o

The wedding day finally came. The Shadowhunters Portaled to Blackfriars Bridge, via Magnus and Clary. When they got there, the festivities had begun. Jace and Clary dropped off their gifts, and joined in. Tessa looked beautiful in her shimmering gold dress, and Jem handsome in traditional Shadowhunter black.

Jace put his arm around Clary and exchanged hellos with everybody. Simon was teasing Izzy, Magnus and Alec were whispering who knows what. Jocelyn and Luke were chatting to the bride and groom. Even not so little Emma Carstairs dropped by and hugged Jem affectionately. A lot of Shadowhunters and Downworlders were there. It was amazing how they fit that much people onto the bridge. Soon the ceremony started, and after the vows were exchanged, Tessa and Jem kissed.

Everyone was laughing and exchanging stories. Out of the corner of his eye, Jace saw Tessa moving slowly to the edge of the bridge. She left Jem standing a few feet away, and seemed to be interacting with something, or someone. Jace realized she was crying, and for a moment, he saw the mysterious figure,

It was a man, dressed in old Victorian clothing. He had black hair and very blue eyes. He touched Tessa's cheek briefly, before disappearing. Tessa went back to Jem and hugged him. Jem looked at where the figure was standing and talked, his voice sounding sad. They kissed again, and Jace averted his eyes. He saw Clary looking at him, who also saw the encounter. She looked at him, understanding everything. She gave him a brief kiss, and disappeared into the crowd.

Jace, deep in thought, went over to the edge and looked over at the pretty view of the water. He felt Tessa tread lightly to him, and stand beside him.

"I trust you saw that?" Tessa asked, her faced wiped of the tears that were there before.

"Yes. I…, was that Will, my ancestor?"

"Yes. _Plenus annis abiit, plenus honoribus._" Tessa said softly.

"Well," Jace attempted to make the mood brighter. "He is almost as handsome as me, but not quite."

Tessa snorted with laughter. She started giggling so loud that people stopped and stared. Jem swooped by and grinned at Jace. "Well that cheered her up." then he added, "Everybody let us dance!"

Somebody cranked up the piano and started the music. The bride and the groom started dancing, and Jace quickly found Clary and danced. When it was time to switch partners, Jace ended up dancing with Tessa.

She looked at him gravely, with those stormy gray eyes, and said, "Be happy Jace," and kissed him on the forehead. It was a motherly kiss, and for not the first time, he missed his mother and father. He wished they had been alive to kiss him when he was young,

The song ended, and then he was back in Clary's arms. He looked at emerald green eyes, and saw the sadness reflected in his own eyes, as well as happiness. Jace kissed her long and slow and she put her head on his chest.

"The book, Clary. Remember the book when I was under Sebastian's control. I read it to you that night."

Clary's eyes widened. She remembered. She cocked her head, and said, "It said, _With hope at last, Will Herondale._" She added sadly, "It was destroyed, when the house was….."

Jace sighed. "Don't tell Tessa."

"I know. And I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he told her back. "Enough of this grimness, this is a wedding, let's have fun!"

Clary's eyes sparkled, the danger and mischief in them which Jace had fallen for. Over and over. For all he knew, he could be damned, but still be happy, if she was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare. <strong>

**Thank you everyone for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. The wedding scenes were following the plotline of the comic of Tessa and Jem's wedding at the end of the Australian copies of CoHF.**

**The latin quote said by Tessa, **_**Plenus annis abiit, plenus honoribus,**_ **means, **_**He is gone from us, full of years and full of honors. (Pliny)**_ **I thought it was fitting for Tessa to say that, even though it makes me cry buckets.**


End file.
